


Just another "Omega goes into heat for the first time" fic

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve's first heat is hell and Bucky helps him through it, without trying to fuck his brains out.





	Just another "Omega goes into heat for the first time" fic

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo: A/B/O

Steve was 17 at the time and Bucky 18. They lived together, had been since Steve's mom had died.

They were both very comfortable with this, even though other people talked behind their backs. They simply didn't care.

Bucky meant the world to Steve, even though he'd only partly ever admit it out loud.

And right now, Steve was shuffling through the apartment with a blanket around his shoulders. He'd woken up feeling too hot, then too cold, sick to his stomach and disoriented.

Even without the usual cough and sneezing he just assumed he had caught his billionth cold this year.

All he could think about was Bucky and his usual caring ways when Steve was sick. Steve almost _ craved _ Bucky's warmth and broad chest to cuddle up to. 

In Bucky's absence he felt sad and to make time go faster, Steve had been taking small naps all day. For some reason he refused to do the dishes and there was no way he'd cook tonight. He just wanted to be taken care of. He was in physical and mental pain. 

Keys rattled in the hall and Steve jumped to their front door, eagerly waiting. He didn't want to seem too desperate so he took a few steps back. 

Bucky's head appeared through the door and as soon as he saw Steve, he smiled and frowned.

“Hey big guy, you feeling sick again?”

Steve had to repress a whimper at the sudden cloud of Bucky's scent in the room, wanting to touch him and be close to him and have all of his attention. He wanted every word Bucky spoke directed at him, every glance stolen.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? _ shot through his head as he stared at his friend, realizing he hadn't answered yet.

“Kinda. I'm not coughing or anything, but I've been sleeping all day and my temperature changes annoyingly fast.”

Bucky glanced behind him, hands dropping the key in the silver bowl.

Then he looked at Steve, and _ fuck _, if that wasn't a sight for sore eyes.

Steve was radiating, eyes bright and lips pink, skin and hair golden.

_ Shit! _

“Steve, do you - fuck.”

Bucky sighed as Steve leached onto him as soon as he heard his name. He whimpered something into Bucky's chest, clutching his fingers around Bucky's sweater. 

“What did you say?”

Bucky asked, voice soft.

“ 'M sorry, just missed you so much.”

The brunet put a hand on the thin gold locks and started stroking, earning another whimper from the smaller boy.

“Anything else you wanna say?”

“Yes. God, Bucky, just take care of me, please. Just want you to wash me and feed me and love me. ”

Steve pleaded.

_ Fuck! Why now of all times? _

Bucky tried to push Steve off, but couldn't bring himself to. He smelled so _ good _, so sweet and Bucky breathed in deeply. 

“Jesus, Stevie, you smell like cotton candy.”

“You smell better.”

The blond mumbled as he now clutched Bucky's back to bring him closer.

While biting his lip, almost tasting blood, Bucky pressed Steve's shoulders far away from him with a painful expression on his face. 

Steve looked extremely disappointed by this, pouting and seeming childishly mad.

“We can't do this, you understand?”

Steve frowned.

“Why not? You always take care of me when I'm sick!”

“Steve, you're not sick!”

They both stilled and stared at each other. Steve obviously still hadn't figured it out and Bucky put a hand on his forehead.

“You're in heat, Steve. ”

Steve didn't know what to do with himself and fumbled with the blanket in nervousness.

_ “ Oh. ” _

The other huffed, looking away for a bit.

“Are - are you sure? Could be just sick.”

Steve managed, feeling so small when all he wanted to do was continue to hide into Bucky's chest.

“Sorry, I definitely think so. I mean, I'm not surprised, you've always been - late. But seriously, this whole room smells like a candy store, your willingness to _ let me _ take care of you, the fact that you're soaking your pants... ”

Steve immediately averted his eyes, a heavy blush shading his cheeks as he realized that his underpants were indeed wet. 

“Hey look, don't feel bad. Everybody's first heat is hard, I'm sure you'll get through this.”

Bucky felt bad for Steve, seeing how awkward he felt and smelling how desperate he was to just cave for an Alpha. 

He stepped closer, put a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder and smiled. 

“Just - look I know it sounds stupid but go to your room and jerk off as much as you need to. I'll bring you food and drinks and make sure nobody bothers - ”

“I'm not horny.”

Steve's small voice accompanied his insecure expression. He knew how ridiculous it seemed. Bucky was right, his pants were soaking and his dick was rock-hard and he did feel needy - but not horny. 

Bucky eyed him suspiciously and stroked his thumb against Steve's neck. 

“What do you mean?”

When Steve heard that Bucky was genuinely concerned, he met his eyes shyly. 

“I don't feel like I want to fuck, I just want to cuddle you and I want you to take care of me and touch me all over and kiss me and - ”

Now both their eyes widened in surprise.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Please, Buck, don't - ”

“I know what you need.”

Bucky dead-panned, interrupting Steve in his panicked apology.

“I think I can take care of you without anything stupid happening, if you can stop yourself from saying things like that because, fuck, you smell ridiculously good!”

“Really?”

Steve gasped, happiness taking over his mind. Bucky was going to take care of him and give him attention! Steve felt so happy he could die.

“Sure. But we need to establish some ground rules first. I really don't want this to get outta hand and rob you of your virginity.”

He smirked at Steve, but saw his confidence sink to the ground again. Quickly he grabbed the blond and pressed him close, nuzzling his nose in Steve's hair.

“Sorry, baby, I didn't want to hurt you.”

Steve felt his heart flutter at the nickname, all the while melting into Bucky's touch and smell.

How could he feel so many emotions in two seconds?

“Stevie? You like it when I call you _ baby? ” _

Steve whimpered and Bucky took that as a yes.

When he was done shushing Steve he told him to go sit on the couch and wait.

Steve did so and waited impatiently, thoughts racing through his mind. 

_ Typical of you to not have a normal heat, Bucky's right you're always late, how can you use your best friend as sniffing-material, you secretly get off on him and that's exactly what he thinks, probably helps you out of pity _

“Doll?”

Steve's voices were quiet at once, all focus snapping to Bucky's warm hand on his head.

“Hm?” he managed, enjoying the massage.

“Here, this is for you. And don't worry, I'm cooking today and tomorrow and the day after that if you're still in heat then. Don't you dare worry about anything, you're my little princess, alright?”

Steve outright _ moaned _ at the words, hearing exactly what he wanted to hear. It felt so satisfying.

Bucky bit his lip to hold his growl back and relaxed his hand so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Steve.

“Right, rules.”

He took away his hand, but not before nudging Steve's chin in his direction. When Steve's eyes were focused on his, he continued.

“First of all, no teasing me sexually. Secondly, don't overdo it. I will take care of you and your needs but don't expect me to be your maid. And thirdly, I will stay the first two days but at the third I'm going back to work. You know we need the money.”

Steve looked in surprise and Bucky elaborated. 

“First heats are hell and I don't want you to go through it alone. First two days are the worst.”

Steve nodded, thankful for the help. He opened his mouth to say so but Bucky was faster. 

“Now, let's go get you into bed. After you've dozed off I'll make some food. Sounds good?”

Steve nodded heavily and earned a pet on the head and a cute smile from Bucky. 

The brunet was the first to stand and instead of giving Steve a hand as usual, he scooped him up in his strong arms. 

Surprised yelps came from Steve but he immediately clamped onto his friend. 

He let his head rest on Bucky's chest, peaceful. The obvious smell of Bucky hit his nose more and to his surprise he felt his cock twitch.

“Why do you smell so good all of a sudden?”

Steve mumbled.

They were halfway and Bucky chuckled.

“Because I'm an Alpha and you're a needy little Omega in heat. I'm surprised I didn't find you on the floor, naked with your ass in the air when I came home.”

Steve whimpered and blushed at the words, causing him to bury his face more in Bucky's warmth. 

“Not horny.” Steve murmured. 

“Just wait. Here baby, I'm gonna lower you in the bed.”

When Steve hit the bed he crawled under the blanket, tossing the one over his shoulders to the ground. 

Big blue eyes gazed expectedly at Bucky and the man grinned at the impatience. He walked over to the other side of his bed and stepped in. 

When he was settled Steve hurried to snuggle up to him, face and hands buried in the big warm chest. 

Bucky massaged his head and shoulders and back, but stayed clear of his ass. With another Omega he probably wouldn't resist, but this was Stevie and he didn't want their relationship to be weird. 

“Do you have any questions?” Bucky said softly, voice sounding husky. He felt Steve nod his head. 

“How do you know so much about this?” he almost slurred in his comfort, greatly enjoying Bucky's touches. 

Bucky frowned and thought for a moment. 

“Becka's first heat was similar to yours so I took care of her. And I've had the chance to care for other Omega's in heat as well. It's not all exactly the same but it's easy to figure out what someone needs. ”

“You took care of your sister in heat? Isn't that kinda incestuous? ”

Steve couldn't hide his judgment, but Bucky didn't mind. Instead, he kissed the top of Steve's head and firmly grasped it, fingers running over the hair. 

This made Steve purr and he whimpered again, sinking more into the touch. 

For Bucky, it was damn hard to not just run his hands over Steve's ass to pull it apart, wanting nothing more than to pound into it. But he knew it was just an instinct brought on by Steve's sweet scent that painted his nose, so he could relatively ignore it. Kind of. 

“It didn't feel incestuous. And we never did anything sexual, like us now. So, it's okay.”

Steve gniffled secretively and Bucky poked him in the side. 

“What?”

“Well, I mean, I can feel your hard-on press into my thigh, so. Kinda sexual.”

Bucky shook his head and continued to stroke Steve's hair and neck. 

“Baby, that's your fault. You smell so fucking good and every time I do something you like, which is all the time right now, you release a cloud of your scent. It's just instinct. ”

Steve _ hmhm-ed _but believed him nonetheless. 

A silence fell for a few minutes, both enjoying each other's touches and noises. Steve nuzzled his nose in Bucky's chest from time to time, laying higher each time. Eventually his face was pressed against Bucky's hot skin by the crook of his neck. 

That spot smelled particularly good to Steve and he had the urge to playfully bite it. Bucky gasped in surprise when Steve went for it. 

“Don't do that! That's teasing.”

Bucky explained and Steve mumbled a _ sorry _.

Bucky sighed heavily. _ Boy, are you in luck I've been training 'don't fuck Steve' for years. _

“It's fine, babydoll, you didn't know.”

Bucky's voice was sweet and alluring to Steve, almost magical. He felt drawn to him even more and really wanted to have some skin between his teeth. 

“Bucky? Why don't I feel horny?”

“Just wait, baby. That stage will come soon enough. And that's where your dildo comes in hand. ”

“I don't _ own _ a dildo. ”

Steve said irritatingly.

“I bought it when you were sixteen, just in case your heat would be early. So yeah, you do. And the reason you don't feel horny right now is because you need to bond with your Alpha first, hence the urge to snuggle me to death. ”

“And bite.”

Steve said quietly, asking for permission. 

Bucky was surprised Steve hadn't been offended by his purchase. 

“Fine, but not too hard. ”

Bucky sighed and a happy sound escaped Steve as he brought his teeth back to the spot. 

The pressure on Bucky's skin was actually nice and not painful, but the fact that Steve's lips were on his neck aroused him way more than it should. He had to push down the urge to growl or spur Steve on. 

The upside was that his Stevie seemed happy, purring lightly and pushing into the touch of Bucky's hand on his head and neck. 

After what seemed like twenty bites, Steve stopped and nuzzled into that exact spot, quietly enjoying everything Bucky offered. 

“You're such a sweet babydoll, you know that? My doll, all cute 'n small. ”

Bucky whispered into Steve's ear. 

That's when Steve shifted his hips and accidentally brushed hard against Bucky's dick. Bucky moaned softly, trying to stop himself from bucking into Steve's stomach, but failed. 

Steve opened his eyes in surprise, gazing up at Bucky. 

“Buck?” he asked in concern. 

“Nothing, Stevie. Just lay your head back and try not to move too much.”

_ Please, for the love of God! _he added in his mind. 

“Okay, 'm comfy anyway.”

Steve slurred as he grabbed onto Bucky's sweater, head ducking in his neck again.

“That's good. Go to sleep, Stevie. I'll take care of you. ”

Bucky petted the blond locks for the last time before Steve dozed off, all comfortable and warm and his nose filled with _ Bucky. _

**Author's Note:**

> Who got the reference to Fight Club? If you did, you have very good taste in movies =)


End file.
